I am a vegetarian
by LOvePOOntaNg
Summary: Bella lays outside and slowly becomes Thirsty, smelling a ram she becomes uncontrollable and decides to let monster take over, poor defensless creature.
1. I am a vegetarian

Im a vegetarian

I lay on the hard floor outside in the damp grass in my new backyard. Edward was out hunting, I did not go with him as the thirst was not overwhelming now. I can feel the gentle brush of the wind on my hard granite skin, I can see the dust particles and helpless insects fly aimlessly around the outdoor light on my exquiste patio. I can smell the wonderful scent of my flourishing garden, the dew as it wells up inside the red rose. Though what I loved the most of my inhanced senses is what I can hear; I can hear the nearby stream gurgling away in the silent night, the lazy dancing of the leaves on the massive oaks, the wounderful beating of a powerful heart. . .

thump, thump, thump, the heart of large and healthy ram was stalking around the grass fields a few miles from here, the scent intensifyied as it starting pacing; The pain of thirst building to its peak lead me into a wild state, I was ready to hunt.

The rhythm was inticing and luring. In a millisecond of heart beat, I was crouched over, ready to bound away. I was flying through the forest so quickly it was a matter of mere seconds before I stopped at the edge of the round field. I immediately saw the large the beast still pacing around a the little area of grass. I crouched low and silent, stalking forward, I was invisible in the night to this wonderful creature. As I drew breath, the beasts scent flowed over me and I lost all control, I pounced fast and hard and slammed into the rams side, teeth first. As my razor sharp fangs pierced the first layer of the skin and delved into the muscle, blood poured out of the wound into my open mouth. Immediately the thirst vanished, leaving in its tracks satisfaction and delight, joy and warmth. The rams pure fresh blood sedated the monster inside of me. can feel my venom spreading into the rams bloodstream, killing her quickly. A clean kill.

I stood up slowly and controlled, looking down at my kill, its suit was now skinny and drained of blood completely. I felt no pity for the creature as I would rather know its this instead of my father, charlie. How devasted I would be if I were looking down on my fathers lifeless body. That is why I am a vegetarian. . .


	2. Control

Control

Edward's POV

How strange it was Bella did not accompany me to hunt! I know she is thirsty as it has been near three weeks, so how does she not give in so easily to that impulse of warm blood in her veins, to the strength it gives you? How does she have this control at such a young age? I believe she is in much more pain then she really lets out to be. Though I would love to know how she does for so long; like Carlisle, when it's time to go and hunt, we can hardly resist the urge to feed. Though he sometimes skips a week to get work done or else tends to other important issues, even though he's around blood every day.

I am not a jealous being, though I find myself embarrassed to admit it, I am however jealous of how both Bella and Carlisle have this wonderful control. I must practise like Carlisle has done, enduring for as long as possible and safe. Once this has been accomplished, I may after a while become used to smell of blood and the desire in which it comes with.

I set these thoughts back into the for later draw and drew out the map of the surrounding Mountain range, I recognised the best spots on my map and set off towards them, in a rush to get home to my lovely wife and child, who for some reason is with Rosalie again. Bella must have troubles thoughts, though I don't know what thoughts she has in her head I can tell when she is upset. I watched the tress fly by at an incredible rate; I was going so fast that the forest around me became I green menacing wall. Ha, menacing to a vampire, how very funny, I could almost laugh if not my bad mood. I really need to hurry and finish.

I reached my destination quickly; I stopped and sat down, listening to the earth around me, hearing the stream gurgle not far from me. Hearing and feeling the ground rumble beneath me as a massive tropical bear walked a few miles from here. Good a decent meal; I slowly stood, inhaling the scent of the bear. Oh, such a nice fragrance, a healthy male. I sped off in a west direction, going headlong through the trees and slamming into the bear's side. It hurled in the nearby cliff side; BOOM! The sound was similar to that of a jet passing through the speed of sound. To my ears, I can already here the echo of the crash. The cliff trembled and threatened to fall apart, but for the mean time, it stayed put.

Having fun was just what I needed, the bear did not move from the bottom of the Cliffside, instantly killed from the impact I caused from slamming myself into him. The crash into the Cliffside did not help at all. As I went to observe my kill I felt the body, every bone in its large body was crushed to dust, it was mushy and floppy; it was like the bear had shed its skin. Quite a site, I have never seen such a thing. Though I do remember the look of Jacobs arm when the Newborn crushed from his tackle; I suppose Werewolves are more durable then I once thought. I chuckle bubbled to my lips and spilled over, before I could stop myself I burst out laughing, how this situation was funny astounded me, but that keep the laughs up. I was Laughing for the mere reason of laughing, nothing but that.

My laughing cease at once, I realised that my thirst had gone, even though this dead and bleeding animal lay in front of me, and I did not feel the urge to suck the life out of the creature. The flame at the back of my throat was distinguished. Put out and never to be relit, though of course soon enough it would come back and envelope me in pain once again. So I fed just to be sure, sucking to fresh blood from the bear's veins and into mine. If I was to come up with a theory of how my thirst vanished in the middle of a hunt, I would have to conclude that I laughed and let go in the middle of being the monster. This is close to answer I believe how Bella has been able to acquire the control so quickly when Carlisle had to put up with it for so long in his early days. Carlisle obviously survived those immensely painful weeks of none stop torture, this has lead to him being the vampire he is today.

Controlled!


End file.
